Ritter
IT'S A TRAP This article may look perfect, but it could be better. Ritter, also known as you. Is anything, everyone and everything that will be. Ritter, as you should know, first started in G-Fed using the name "Aconite", but he was also everyone else on the site because he used proxies. If you are reading this, you are Ritter, and Ritter is all. How "Ritter" Became a Meme The term "Ritter is all" was first coined by "The British Hero" Mason (aka Hides-His-Loot) and Rod Lightning in the Michigan Wrestling Association, a federation in TheWrestlingGame that Ritter ran. The reason why Ritter being everyone was discussed came about because it was revealed Ritter ran at least 9000 users in the federation who many thought were just normal RPers. They were wrong. It was during this time Hides-His-Loot and Rod Lightning had an epithany. They realised they were both Ritter, and so was everyone else. This meme continued when both men Ritter joined G-Fed. Specifically in Tirradyn Hardcore Wrestling (THW) which was ran by Pandora, Ritter's wife. This means that Pandora is one of the few people who are not Ritter, which is weird because as his/her wife, her last name is Ritter. Making her, you guessed it, Ritter. Easy to understand, amirite? When Rod Lightning and HHL went over to FedWars. The meme continued. In fact, many FedWars members now realise they are Ritter, which was what HHL and Rod Lightning Ritter wanted them to understand. Those who deny they are Ritter are called "Test Ritters". These people are still Ritter, but are placed as tests by Ritter to see if stick close to the belief that you are them. An example of a "Test Ritter" is Wowfood. Who seems to believe Pandora is married to him and him alone. This is true and false (because his is Ritter) at the same time. People Who Are Ritter *Ritter *You *LAL *Barack Obama *Some guy who has a penis for a head. *The Writer of this article. *Jesus *Space Jesus People Who Are Not Ritter *Pandora Ritter (DISREGARD THAT I SUCK RITTERS) *Dave Demented (Ritter isn't a FedWars Rocks!) Trivia *You may think you know the "real" Ritter. But what you met was Ritter. *If you think this page is confusing to read. Try and read it in Ritter (the language, idiot.) Here is a taster: "Ritter Ritter Ritter Ritter Ritter Ritter Ritter Ritter Ritter Ritter Ritter Ritter Ritter Ritter Ritter Ritter Ritter Ritter Ritter Ritter Ritter Ritter Ritter Ritter Ritter Ritter Ritter Ritter". *You may think Ritter being everyone creates a paradox. This is obviously a stupid thought, because paradoxes are Ritter. *Using the Ritter equation, it is possible that if you have ever masturbated, you are a sick fuck. Here is why... Ritter = Everyone Playboy Bunny = Ritter = Everyone = Little Children This means that when you're masturbating to Playboy, you're actually masturbating to someone's sweet, innocent children. You sick fuck. It also means that when you touch "your" weiner. You're actally touching a little boy's crotch. Now GTFO before I call Chris Hansen Ritter. Category:Meme